Consecuencias
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tony tiene que enfrentar lo que ha hecho


**Consecuencias**

Había sangre por todos lados. Demasiada. Tony no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen tan aterradora que acaba de ver. El cuerpo sin vida de la persona que amaba, el rostro pálido con los labios azules, los ojos verdes mirando vacíamente hacia el techo del baño. Y la sangre, la sangre repartida por el piso y las paredes, creando una visión grotesca que estaba seguro le traería pesadillas por mucho tiempo.

-Fue tu culpa-fue lo que dijo Steve. Tony estaba arropado en una bata verde que le quedaba grande, una bata que aún conservaba la fragancia fantasmal de la persona que aún no podía creer que ya no estuviera-Lo empujaste hasta el límite, no pudo resistir más.

-No fue mi culpa…

-No intentes esconderte, conmigo no te servirá. Yo sé perfectamente en las circunstancias que él vivía, yo estuve aquí cada vez que perdías el control.

-Fue él… todo fue una trampa desde el comienzo… me tentó… Pepper…

-Tú la perdiste con tus acciones, no pudiste controlar tu lujuria por él y cuando ella lo supo y te dejó, decidiste culparlo a él, culparlo por algo que no provocó. Soportó todos tus abusos sin decir una palabra y aún eres capaz de hablar en su contra ahora que…-Steve ahogó un sollozo y desvió su mirada-Debí haberlo sacado de aquí cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí haberlo ayudado.

-Yo no lo maté…

-Sí lo hiciste, tú no sostuviste la daga pero la pusiste en su mano-Tony escondió el rostro entre sus piernas-Debí haber hablado con los demás, necesitaba ayuda y tú no estabas en tu juicio…

-¡No estoy mal!

-¡No me mientas!-gritó el rubio antes de respirar profundamente-Bruce no podía entrar a este lugar sin correr el riesgo de convertirse en Hulk solo de verte, pensamos que no era nuestro asunto, que Loki sería capaz de detenerte… Y luego se convirtió en mortal…

-Yo no se lo pedí.

-Pero lo hizo por ti, por quedarse a tu lado. A pesar de que tú eras un bastardo que lo golpeaba y que lo usaba como si fuera una _vulgar puta_, decidió dejar su inmortalidad y quedarse a tu lado, aceptando una culpa que no era suya, aceptando lo que quisieras darle solo por estar enamorado. Tienes suerte que Thor siempre haya sido despistado por nosotros las veces anteriores pero ahora… ni siquiera me cruzaré en su camino cuando venga por ti.

-Yo lo amaba…

-¿Eso es lo que hace el amor? ¿Está bien dañar a la persona que amas? ¿Golpearla hasta que no pudiera caminar? ¿Violarla todos los días? ¿Eso es lo que se supone que hace el amor?

-Yo… no quería hacerle daño… solo quería tenerlo para mí…-las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos castaños, Steve lo miró unos instantes.

-Entonces acepta mi ayuda, deja que te internemos en rehabilitación, necesitas dejar el alcohol y reenfocar tu vida.

-¿Qué sentido tiene ahora que él ya no está? ¿Ahora que lo he perdido… para siempre?

-Haz que la muerte de Loki signifique algo, acepta la ayuda Tony, acéptala ahora como no lo hiciste antes… Honra su memoria.

-Yo… lo haré… lo haré… lo siento mucho…-Tony empezó a sollozar, Steve miró hacia la puerta del cuarto y asintió.

Bruce se giró hacia las personas de la clínica y les dio el pase. Ayudaron a Tony a vestirse y a salir de la casa, Steve y Bruce los despidieron en la puerta, observando por última vez el rostro roto de su amigo.

-Las cosas mejorarán ahora-dijo Bruce cruzando los brazos.

-Tal vez, si es que logra recuperarse del todo, le digamos la verdad.

-Eso se verá con el tiempo-dijo Thor entrando en la casa.

-Loki-dijo Steve con una leve sonrisa. El pelinegro salió del costado de su hermano, su rostro aún mostraba marcas de la última golpiza de Tony. Fue ese último ataque que terminó de abrirle los ojos y sabía que tenían que buscar ayuda para el castaño de manera urgente. Steve había intentado ayudarlo indirectamente pero cuando vio el rostro de Loki, lleno de sangre y apenas reconocible, supo que tenían que tomar medidas drásticas. De ahí salieron con todo este plan.

-Gracias, Steve.

-Él mejorará-el pelinegro asintió y se dejó rodear por las personas que se preocupaban por él y por Tony.


End file.
